Comment tout a commencé
by sailor-juju
Summary: Le début entre tuxedo et Sailor moon histoire d'une nuit ou presque. one shot


-Usagi...

-Usagi il est huit heure tu vas être en retard pour les cours  
>-Humm Quoi...Huit Heure! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée avant<br>-J'essaie de te réveiller depuis trois quart d'heure.

-Maman pourquoi tu m'a pas réveillée! Ouin! J'ai même plus le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner.  
>Un toast dans la main le cartable dans l'autre Usagi cour en direction de son école.<br>-Vite vite vite pourquoi c'est tout les matin comme çà! je...  
>Dans son élan elle bute sur la chaussé et tombe sur un homme et l'embrasse.<br>Usagi se relevant morte de honte essaie de s'exprimer sans le regarder.  
>-Aaaah oh mon dieu je suis désolé je suis tombé et euh...<br>-Eh bien alors O dango c'est comme ça que tu fais pour te trouver un amoureux?! Lui dit il d'un rire sadique.  
>-Aaaah c'est toi! de tout les hommes sur la planètes il a fallu que je tombe sur toi, voleur de baiser! Pervers!<br>-Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es jeter sur moi! Et tu devrai être contente d'être tombé sur moi au lieu d'un vieux dégoûtant!  
>DING DONG<br>-Aaargh! J'ai pas le temps de me prendre le tête avec toi je vais être en retard!

Et elle fille vers l'école.

-Tsukino-san!  
>-Oui Haruna sensei...<br>Vous connaissez le chemin, je ne vous retiens pas!  
>-Oui sensei...<p>

-Quand je pense que ce goujat m'a volé mon premier baiser! Je pourrai le grrr! Et en plus j'ai perdu mon toast.

A la pause.

-Bah alors Usagi-chan qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé.  
>-Amy-chan on m'a volé mon premier baiser ce matin. dit elle tout en pleurant.<br>-Quoi que c'est t il passé? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal je vais lui arracher la tête!  
>-Mako-chan...<br>-Usagi leur explique comment elle est tombé sur Mamoru chiba et l'a embrassée.  
>-Ha ha ha, usagi-chan écoute dans un sens il n'avait pas tord valait mieux que ce soit lui qu'un vieux non?<br>-J'aurai préféré un chien! Les chiens ont les aimes! En plus je sens encore son parfum de supermarché!

Plus tard en rentrant de l'école quelqu'un se fait attaquer.  
>-Kyaaaa!<br>-Niark niark niark! Je vais remettre toute cette énergie et la donner au grand maître.

-Te faire passer pour son amant, lui voler un baiser pour lui prendre toute son énergie. Je ne te laisserai pas faire!  
>-Quoi, qui est tu?!<br>-Je suis Sailor-Moon et au nom de la lune je vais te punir (superbe pose)  
>-Nous sommes là aussi!<br>-Sailor-Mercury  
>-Sailor-Mars<br>-Sailor-Jupiter  
>-Sailor-Vénus<br>-Les filles...

Le youma lance son attaque, droit sur Sailor-moon, mais une rose lui plante la main.  
>-Tuxedo kamen sama! Merci.<br>-Aaaarrghh! ma main!  
>-Youma t'attaquer à des jeunes filles, en leur volant un baiser pour leur prendre leur énergie est inadmissible.<p>

-Moon tiara action...  
>-Fire soul...<br>-Bubble Spray...  
>-Suprême Thunder...<br>-Crescent Beam

Boum fin du youma.  
>Usagi regarde au loin et voit Tuxedo kamen partir au loin elle décide de le suivre et le vit rentrer dans un immeuble.<br>-Tuxedo Kamen sama attends!  
>-Sailor moon...<br>-Je suis ... Je...  
>La jeune guerrière de la lune n'arrivait pas a dire les mots qu'elle voulait.<br>Si tu n'arrive pas a le dire fait le! Aarg mais pourquoi je repense a ce que m'a dit Minako-chan  
>D'un coup elle l'embrassa pour lui montrer son amour.<br>Tuxedo kamen étonnée mais également entraîné l'embrassa a son tour.  
>Elle glissait sa langue dans son coup puis reconnu une odeur familière...<br>Quand il lui caressait la tête il toucha ses chignon, mais il lui rappela quelqu'un...  
>Il l'embrassa plus fort, dans le coup, ses lèvres en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine.<br>Sailor-moon laissa échapper gémissement de plaisir.  
>-Tuxedo-kamen sama...<br>Dans l'ascenseur, Il avait déjà commencer à déboutonner sa chemise, une fois chez lui il avait enlever sa cape, sa chemise, ses gants et son haut de forme, mais son masque était toujours là.  
>Il l'attrapa par la taille l'embrassa encore lui enleva ses gants lui baisa les mains.<br>Sailor-Moon sentait monter la chaleur en elle tout en passant sa langue sur son torse, elle pressa sa broche et son uniforme se changea en ruban  
>Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille nus pleine de ruban rose. Elle était pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux.<br>Il passa sa main entre ses cuisses pour caresser son intimité. Elle long gémissement se fit entendre de sa part il lui lécha la poitrine, puis l'emmena vers son lit.  
>Sailor-Moon en voulait plus, elle était allonger sut son lit parmi tout ses ruban et lui sur elle. Elle passa sa jambe sur le coté de sa taille pour lui monter qu'elle avait envie de lui.<br>-Tu es sur? lui demanda t il.  
>-Oui ...parce que c'est toi je suis sur.<br>-Il rentra son membre gonflé en elle, puis commença a faire des mouvements.  
>Elle sentit une douleur, une larme glissa de sa joue mais le plaisir était là. Elle lui attrapa le coup l'embrassa et le griffa.<br>-Tu vas bien?  
>-Oui ... Désolé...continue...<br>Il devenait plus rapide dans ses mouvement de hanche. il l'embrassa encore et encore, lui dévorant la poitrine lui laissant une marque quand il se sentit partir.  
>-Tuxedo Kamen sama...<p>

Tout deux se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent encore quand la calculette magique se fit entendre.  
>A ce moment là Usagi savait qu'elle devait partir elle l'embrassa, appuya sur sa broche et ses ruban reformèrent son costume pris ses gants et partit.<br>Il ne lui avait pas demandé son identité secrète mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il révérait sa guerrière.

-Où était tu? Baka Usagi!  
>-Désolé Luna je voulais vérifié quelque chose.<br>-Et? Tu as trouver quoi?  
>Aaah Rien, Je vais prendre mon bain. Nu devant le miroir Usagi pouvais voir le début de la marque que Tuxedo Kamen lui avait laisser juste au dessus de son décolleté. mais pour elle c'était aussi la marque de l'amour qui il avait eu entre eux deux cet fin de journée.<p>

-Usagi

-Usagi tu vas être en retard!  
>-Kyaa pourquoi tu m'a pas réveillée avant luna...<br>-Arrf Avec toi tout les matin même combats.

Usagi un toast a la main son cartable dans l'autre courait dans la rue quand un jeune homme la bouscula.  
>-Mais vous pouvez pas faire attention non!<br>-C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans O dango!  
>-Grrr cette voix...<br>Elle se releva le regarda droit dans les yeux mais aperçu quelque chose sur son coup.  
>Il l'a regarda se relever attendant ce qu'elle allait lui dire et vit la marque sur le début de son décolleté.<br>-Tu est... Usagi et Mamoru en même temps

Quand a ce moment Naru arriva agrippa Usagi par le bras pour l'emmener vers l'école.

Tout deux savaient au fond d'eux même que ceci était le début d'une longue histoire.

FIN 


End file.
